pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrafty
/ |dexcekalos=101 |evofrom=Scraggy |gen=Generation V |species=Hoodlum Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Fighting |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Shed Skin Moxie |dw=Intimidate |body=06 |egg1=Field |egg2=Dragon |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Scrafty (Japanese: ズルズキン Zuruzukin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Scrafty is an bipedal reptilian lizard-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly orange with a red mohawk-like crest atop its head. It has large eyes with small black pupils, and gray eyelids. It has a deep gray scaly belly with black segments. It has a broad, down-turned mouth with exposed teeth, and small nostrils. Scrafty appears to have loose yellowish shed skin on its lower half that resemble baggy pants, which cover its legs tail, which has a single red scale at the tip. It also has a shed-skin hood around its neck, which it can pull over its face. Special Abilities Scrafty has the abilities Shed Skin and Moxie along with the hidden ability Intimidate. Shed Skin cures Scrafty's status aliments with a 30% chance if it has one after each turn while Moxie boosts Scrafty's attack when it is about to KO a Pokémon. Intimidate lowers the opponent's attack when a battle starts. Evolution Scrafty is the evolved form of Scraggy as of level 39. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Evolve Scraggy |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=Groups of them beat up anything that enter their territory. Each can spit acidic liquid from its mouth. |white=It can smash concrete blocks with its kicking attacks. The one with the biggest crest is the group leader. |black 2=It pulls up its shed skin to protect itself while it kicks. The bigger the crest, the more respected it is. |white 2=It pulls up its shed skin to protect itself while it kicks. The bigger the crest, the more respected it is. |x=It pulls up its shed skin to protect itself while it kicks. The bigger the crest, the more respected it is. |y=It can smash concrete blocks with its kicking attacks. The one with the biggest crest is the group leader.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Scrafty |bwspr =Scrafty BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Scrafty BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Scrafty BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Scrafty BW Back.gif |xyspr=ScraftyXY.gif |xysprs=ScraftyShinyXY.gif |VIback=ScraftyBackXY.gif |VIbacks=ScraftyBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Scraggy and Scrafty are the only / Pokémon. **Scraggy and Scrafty are also the only Fighting-types immune to -type moves, due to their primary typing being Dark. *Even though as stated in Pokémon Black that it can spit acid, it cannot learn Acid Spray nor Acid. *It is revealed in the anime that the loose skin hanging from its neck can be pulled over its head and face in a fashion resembling a ski mask, furthering the street gangster allusion. Origin Scrafty is based on a lizard with shed skin for pants. Etymology Scrafty's English name seems to be a combination of "scrappy" (to be fond of fighting or competing) or "scraggy" (thin and scrawny) and "crafty". Gallery Scrafty-DreamWorldArt.png Scrafty PokemonConquestSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon